


A Proper Apology

by ChloeRonae



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeRonae/pseuds/ChloeRonae
Summary: Kim goes to Monique’s house with the intention of apologise for missing their study session to go on a mission and instead finds her in bed with the enemy.





	A Proper Apology

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a frenzy one night and it’s not beta’d at all, so please enjoy this trash and if you have any corrections that could make this higher quality trash, let me know.

Rapping her knuckles on the front door, Kim thought of what her apology to Monique would be, she’d already bought her enough chocolates and candy to last her a year. Balancing saving the world, school, cheer, and both family and friends was never easy, but her friend had always been understanding of her busy life. She still felt awful when she left her friends hanging. So she made a point of apologizing and making it up to them when she could, hence her knocking on Monique’s door to say sorry for missing their planned study session earlier that day.

Monique’s mom answer the door, giving Kim a big smile. “Kim Possible, it’s so great to see you.” She gave her a big hug. “Monique is upstairs with one of your other cheerleader friends, they said you were too busy to study so they decided to come here. I am sure they’ll be so pleased to see that you could make it after all.”

Kim smiled back, “I know I feel so bad for missing practice and bailing on her again, and I want to come apologise. It’s good that she found someone to study with though.”

“Yes, sweetheart. Well you know the way. Let me know if ya’ll need anything.”

Kim nodded and said her thanks as she headed down the hall and up the stairs to Monique’s room. As she walked she tried to figure out who on the cheer squad she’d found to replace her as a study partner and how she would now have to apologise twice, once to Monique and once for missing cheer practice as while.

Unfortunately she couldn’t figure out who Monique could have befriended. Her friend was quite charismatic and could make friends with most anyone, even her sassy attitude was fun with it’s quick wit and bluntness, so she could have made quick friend with any of the girls on the team.

She got to the bedroom door and walked in, she didn’t even consider knock - they didn’t have the kind of friendship were knocking was necessary. As Kim walked in though she instantly understood why knocking was so important and why she should probably make a habit of it in the future.

In the corner of the room on Monique’s bed she saw her friend’s leg, her skirt riding up to show that she had no panties on. Kim’s eyes traced up the long tanned thighs, and over her round ass and wide hip, until she got to her head which was situated between a pair of skin-kissed legs. One hand was tangled in her friend’s hair, well the other hand of the unknown cheerleader was holding a pillow over her own face.

She could hear the soft wet noise Monique’s mouth was making against the other girl, and she felt heat build in her own body. Heat from embarrassment from walking in on something so intimate but more so heat from arouse. The cheerleader with her skirt pushed up over her hips wrapped her legs around Monique’s head, as she pushed her hips up to meet the lips and tongue the lapped at her.

Kim closed the door softly behind her and leaned against it before sliding her hands down the green trousers she wore on missions. She knew it was wrong and a complete invasion of privacy, but how could she stop herself when something so vividly sexual was happening right before her eyes. She’d always found Monique attractive, she’d always admired her thick shiny hair, her long legs, and rounds hips, and honestly this wouldn’t exactly be the first time she’d found herself with her hands in her pants thinking about her friend. Plus this was so much better than anything she could have imagined on her own.

One of Monique’s hands slide up the toned stomach of the cheerleader until it found the edge of her cheer top and went underneath to her chest. Meanwhile, Kim ran her middle finger over her clit alternating up and down and little circles, her other hand squeeze her breast over her top trying to simulate the touch she was seeing on the bed in front of her.

After a few minutes of watching she saw the cheerleader legs release its vice grip around Monique’s head, and she started to remove the pillow from her face.

“My turn to do you.” said the cheerleader just as the pillow revealed her face.

Kim gasped and both girls looked over at her, as she quickly pulled her hand from her pants. A new heat formed in her belly, this heat was pure anger. She locked eyes with Monique, who was still right between the legs of her rival.

“Kim, what are you doing here?” Monique asked.

“A better question should be, what is she doing here.” Kim couldn’t help the way her voice trembled as she said it.

Bonnie looked back and forth between the two of them, a bored look on her face, “She came looking for you after cheer practice.” Bonnie rolled her eyes. “We both complained about how annoying it is that you never show up to plac-“

“I didn’t say annoying-“ her friend tried to interject.

Bonnie rolled her eyes again. “Anyways, we discovered we had a lot more in common then just having to deal with your annoying tardiness.” She gave Monique a knowing look.

“Please don’t be mad, I would have told you eventually but I was afraid you wouldn’t want to be my friend if you found out that I like girls. Bonnie caught me looking at her while she was bent over and kinda put two and two together and next thing I knew we ended up in my bed…”

Rolling her eyes for the third time Bonnie said, “She can hardly be mad, she was clearly getting off to it.”

Bonnie stood up, her skirt still around her hips, walking over to where Kim was standing. Her fingers curled around the waist of Kim pants and popped the button on them before sliding them down her legs to uncover her black spandex shorts. She grabbed Kim’s hand and walked her to the bed before pushing her down face first into Monique’s lap.

With her face against the top of Monique’s thigh Kim felt Bonnie slid her hands over her ass before sliding her shorts down too. Bonnie moved a hand down to push two of her fingers inside Kim, making her gasp again.

Removing her fingers Bonnie raised them up so Monique could see them, “See, look how wet she is for us.”

Kim felt Monique’s legs squeeze together in excitement at the sight of Bonnie's fingers covered in her wetness. Bonnie leaned over Kim’s body and whisper in Monique’s ear. Monique’s nodded and whispered back. As Bonnie pulled away, Monique ran her fingers through Kim’s hair and looked into her eye. Monique moved one of her legs allowing Kim to see her.

She took in the sight of her best friend. Her tanned legs opened up to a perfect pink silky slit, glicing with her natural lubricant. Kim stifled a moan, she’d thought about this hundreds of times but now with it right in front of her face she wasn’t sure what to do.

Suddenly she felt Bonnie’s fingers tangled in her hair, she pulled her head closer to Monique parted legs. She heard the sound of her friend kissing Bonnie, just as he mouth made contact with her.

She opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to find the taste of Monique. She felt Bonnie's hand move from her hair and down her back to her ass again. Bonnie gave Kim’s ass a firm squeeze, before moving away. When she came back to Kim’s body she held something. Kim wasn’t sure what it was but didn’t bother giving it more though as she was drunk on the taste and sounds coming from her friend. She’d found her best friend’s clit and worked it back and forth with her tongue, occasionally giving it a sharp suck.

The feeling of something pressed against her opening brought Kim back to reality. She looked up to find Bonnie on her knees - legs opened wide right next to her face and Monique’s fingers buried in her Bonnie’s folds. She watched as her friend’s fingers slide in and out of the brunette’s pussy, as she felt the pressure at her own move slowly inside her.

The intrusion felt like much more than just fingers, it was thicker and she felt it reach deeper inside her then she had ever gotten to with her fingers. Finally it reached its deepest point, and she felt Bonnie’s slender fingers roll over her clit and she adjusted to the size.

She moaned sending vibrations against Monique clit as Bonnie started moving the piece slowly inside her. Kim pushed back against it, wanting to be fucked harder as she moved her own hand to bury her fingers deep inside her friend.

Moved her mouth away from Monique, Kim found her way to Bonnie. Monique moved her hand to Bonnie’s ass, to give Kim access between Bonnie’s legs. Kim had two fingers in Monique, will her thumb traveled over her clit, and her mouth latched onto Bonnie’s clit.

The movement of the toy between Kim’s legs picked up, as Monique slipped her hand back to Bonnie from around back. Monique covered her fingered is Bonnie lube and Kim’s saliva before moving back to slowly push her middle finger into Bonnie’s ass.

Bonnie pushed herself more against Kim’s mouth hips buckling at the sensation Monique was causing. Kim pushed her tongue against Bonnie’s opening and in order to feel the trembling of her orgasm.

Kim moved her mouths attention back to Monique, moving her tounge and her finger to a fast rhythm, occasionally glancing up to see Monique’s finger still fucking Bonnie’s ass.

The toy held in place by Bonnie’s hand didn’t move as Bonnie was to preoccupied pushed her ass out to trying to give Monique easier access, so Kim was able to fully focus on the task of making Monique cum. Bonnie’s mouth was on Monique’s again kissing her deeply. It wasn’t long before she felt her friend’s pussy squeezing tightly around her finger.

Kim looked up to see both Monique and Bonnie looking down at her.

“You have cum yet, have you Kim?” Monique asked.

“Not yet.” She replied.

Bonnie again rolled her eyes, she took the toy out of Kim and pulled her up to lay completely on bed. Kim finally saw the toy for the first time, it was on of the ones the look like a replica dick - with veins and all. Bonnie gave the toy to Monique.

“Time to show off you moves.” she said to Monique who was holding the dildo that was in the same tone as her skin.

Monique ran to her closet and reappeared a minute later, wear a few leather straps, some buckles, and the silicon cock. She walked over cheeks red as she present herself.

Bonnie lifted Kim’s hips up, so her pussy was posed and ready for Monique. Leaning over Bonnie wrapped her mouth around Monique’s cock, covering it in her spit behold sitting back up. Monique moved behind Kim and lined herself up with her opening.

After a deep breath Monique slide into Kim, pressing her hip into Kim’s ass. She moved back out and did it again, taking in the view of Kim’s pussy swallowing the strap whole. Bonnie moved behind Monique, pulling her shirt up to expose her breast using one hand to pinch and knead her nipple as the other one slide around Kim’s waist to toy with her clit.

Finally Kim felt her release building as her friend pounded into her from behind and her rival played with her clit. She felt the two of them pushing her body closer and closer to the edge.

Kim didn’t have to worry about finding a way to make up to them for being late or missing things anymore, she now had the perfect gift to make both her best friend and her arch-rival forgive her.


End file.
